The money Quest
by Mixtrox
Summary: They are XIII nobodies. They are living in a large castle. They have…. a low budget. Organization XIII sets out on The Money Quest.
1. The money quest

A/N: This is our (we are two siblings) very first Fanfiction so hope you like it!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the Organization XII members or Square-Enix.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The money quest!

**Chapter**** 1 "The money quest"**

_One day ( or night (well you actually never know, since it is always dark in the "World that never was")). __Well…anyway, one day… eh…eh, __**time. **__Xemnas had gathered all of the organization members for an emergency meeting. _

- You are probably wondering why I have gathered you here. Xemnas started

12 heads nodded almost simultaneously.

- Well…too tell you the truth… well we **are** living in a large castle and we **are** 13 nobodies. And we have all been a little on the lazy side since Sora beat us.

Xemnas was beginning to think that he wasn't getting through too them. Since Axel was starting to fall asleep in his chair (or was simply pretending falling asleep, to annoy Xemnas), Demyx had picked up his sitar and started tuning it, and Roxas just looked really bored.

So he tried again.

-Eh… the point is that our budget is a little low, and if we don't do something about it soon we might have to move.

This time it did the trick. Axel fell down from his chair, Demyx dropped his sitar, and Roxas and all the other members of the organization jumped to their feet shocked.

Zexion was the first to react after that statement. He turned against Xemnas and said in a relatively calm voice.

- I really hope this is a bad joke from you.

- It's no joke. Xemnas assured. – We really are short on money.

- What are we supposed to do about it? Larxene asked carefully.

Xemnas spoke very calmly. - Well… for starters we could all get a real job.

- But why can't we simply send Luxord to the poker-tournament like we did last year? Lexaeus asked.

- Because, if you can't remember, Luxord was banned from the tournament after the incident in Port Royal last time. And I don't think they'll forgive him so soon. Xemnas said with a deep sigh.

Now chaos immediately broke loose. Axel started running around the room screaming something about him hurting his back, and was unable to lift heavy objects, Demyx started to cry gallons of tears, saying that he didn't want too work, Roxas fainted from the sheer thought of cleaning toilets in Halloween town (that's really and I mean **really **nasty when one of those Halloween freaks have been in there), Luxord started too shout that it wasn't his fault, and the rest of the organization members all babbled about other ways they could raise money.

It took a long time before Xemnas had calmed everyone down (o and too wake Roxas) so that he could speak again.

- I know that many of you would rather not work (no kidding), but as I explained earlier, we can either find a job or we can find a new home. I've also managed too find a suitable job.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. Thank you for reading and hope you like it!

Since it is our first Fanfic we would be happy if you would be kind and review. Plus if you se some big annoying or up coming spelling mistakes we would be happy if you could point them out so we can fix it. Thank you (again) for reading!


	2. The job

_Xemnas __-I know that many of you would rather not work (no kidding), but as I explained earlier, we can either find a job or we can find a new home. I've also managed too find a suitable job._

**Chapter 2"The Money Quest"**

-You have what!

-You were not kidding!?

-What job!?

- Oh no!! I am too young to die!

- Are you crazy? We are warriors not workers!!

- I'm not cleaning toilets!!!

Almost everyone was screaming on top of their lungs at each other so it was impossible to make out anything useful, it sounded more like:

-Ywou I wjnot crakiddiyouning noit wortoletdie!!! etc. But Xemnas got the message anyway… this was **not **going to be easy.

Xigbar and Zexion (except from Xemnas) where the only ones that kept their heads clear and was now trying to help Xemnas quiet down the 10 remaining members. This seemed to be almost impossible.

They all screamed their lungs off, Zexion had changed in to Sora, Xigbar had shot a dozen holes in the roof, Xemnas had even changed the surrounding, trying to get the others attention.

After a while the more mature members had stopped screaming but the more immature ones where still at it.

Axel had once again started babbling about him hurting his back, Demyx was playing a funeral march while crying loudly and Roxas was babbling in chock state. He babbled about toilets and how they looked and smelled and toilets in general.

After a few minutes when the others with combined efforts managed to calm down the tree hysterical, Xemnas continued

- As I said I've managed to find us a job. But with a few… **minor** problems.

At least now everyone was quiet (except for the random hiccups from Demyx) and gave Xemnas their full attention.

-What kind of minor problems? Marluxia asked in a nervous voice, while thinking about how he wouldn't have any time to water his garden if he needed to work all day.

-First of all, only **12** of us got a job. It seams that they have a policy that they don't allow workers that are...

-Cowards? Demyx hopefully suggested

-No, Xemnas said with a deep sigh –Will you ever just be quiet and listen? They don't allow workers that are under the age of 17.

While the news where sinking in, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Almost simultaneously everyone turned and looked direct at… **Roxas….** who eventually developed a malicious grin.

-B-b-but! That means he **doesn't **need to work. This is so **UNFAIR**!!! Axel shouted.

-Sorry Axel but that was one condition. Xemnas said

-I get to stay at the castle **alone**?! Roxas suddenly exclaimed.

The other members in the organization watched at each other in horror.

-It looks so. Xemnas sighs. _And then they wonder why I only hold one meeting a month, if it is not an emergency´ _he thought.

-Xemnas? Are you **sure** it is **wise** to leave **him,** in the castle **alone!?** Vexen asked horrified.

- I'm afraid that we don't have much of a choice in that mater Vexen, we need money. Xemnas explained.

- So everyone except for Roxas has a job…were? Saix suddenly asked.

-We are going to work at….. the Super Market in Traverse Town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. The interview

_-Xemnas? Are you __**sure**__ it is __**wise**__ to leave __**him,**__ in the castle __**alone!?**__ Vexen asked horrified._

_- I'm afraid that we don't have much of a choice in that mater Vexen, we need money. Xemnas explained._

_- So everyone except for Roxas has a job…were? Saix suddenly asked._

_-We are going to work at… the Super Market in traverse town._

**Chapter 3 "The introduction"**

Organization 13 suddenly found themselves in the office of Mr Luibel, the owner of the Super Market. They were all being questioned about quite normal things, like if they ever worked elsewhere? What they in that case did? And if they could manage too work 6 days a week. Quite normal questions as I said.

Afterwards he made some quick notes and then asked if he and Xemnas could talk in private.

The other members sat quietly while exchanging nervous glances with each other. And after a couple of minutes Mr Luibel and Xemnas walked back in and now turned to the remaining 11 members.

- Well… Luibel started. – I have now talked too your "superior", and I've decided who and where all off you will work, and I hope you'll enjoy your new jobs and work really hard. He said with a smile on his face. And then he started too read from his list.

- Lets see…Number 2, Xigbar. You will work at… customer service.

Xigbar looked relived._"That wasn't too bad" _he thought.

- Number 3, Xaldin. I see here that you are very good with knives, so I think its best too putt you at the meat counter.

"_At least I still get too stab things"_ Xaldin thought and started to smile.

- Number 4, Vexen. Well… we have a spare place at the freeze counter.

Vexen also looked relieved. _"Not too bad"_

- Moving on… number 5, Lexaeus right? You are going to be loading goods on to the shelves.

- And number 6, Zexion. I've been informed that you are very good with books and numbers. So I think you should work as a bookkeeper.

- Number 7, Saïx. You are going too help Lexaeus with the goods.

- And number 8, Axel. I read here that you are a fire-lover right?

Axel nodded his head nervously.

- Well then… Luibel started smiling. – In that case I think that the grill just outside the store will fit you perfectly.

At this statement Axel shone up.

- But, you are **not **allowed to burn things.

- Now. Number 9, Demyx. I'm putting you on cleaning service.

Demyx wasn't shining. Cleaning **wasn't** something he enjoyed.

- Number 10, Luxord. You are going to be with Xemnas at the cashiers. Since I've heard you are very good at handling money.

- Number 11, Marluxia. Xemnas told me that you like plants right?

- Yes. I have a greenhouse back home and have…

- Yes yes. That'll do fine. Luibel interrupted. - I think that I'll put you at the fruit stand.

Marluxia seemed overjoyed.

- And last but not least. Number 12, Larxene. I'm putting you at the nursery.

Larxene went immediately from nervous and hopeful, to angry and **really** pissed-off ( you don't want to be on the wrong side of Larxene when she is angry)

- **Why do I have to baby-sit?!** She Shouted and pointed at Marluxia. - **Why can't number 11 do it?!**

- Because… apparently both children and their parents often prefer a _female_ baby-sitter rather then a male baby-sitter. And since you are the only woman here, I found it rather natural to putt you there. Mr Luibel answered calmly.

Larxene looked as if she was going to blow, and do extremely bad things to Mr Luibel. But Xemnas was faster and grabbed her shoulder, holding her back, and whispering into her ear.

- I know that you hate kids and that you will do anything you can so that you won't have to baby-sit… but, we need the money, so at least try to pretend you can make it….. Or else I'll turn you into a dusk for a whole year. He added with a few seconds after-thought.

- Alright! I'll take the job. Larxene said, trying to sound happy.

- **Splendid!** Luibel said with a cry of delight. - You can all come back here tomorrow at 7 am, and I'll introduce you to your new supervisors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if it doesn't happen much in this chapter. This is more of a transportation-chapter so you will understand more in the following ones.

A reminder-list of where the Organization XIII members where placed.

I Xemnas: Cashier

II Xigbar: Customer service

III Xaldin: Meat counter

IV Vexen: Freeze counter

V Lexaeus: Loading goods

VI Zexion: Book keeping (bookkeeper)

VII Saix: Loading goods

VIII Axel: Grill (outside the store)

IX Demyx: Cleaning

X Luxford: Cashier

XI Marluxia: Fruit disk

XII Larxene: Baby sitter

XIII Roxas: At home (To young to work)


	4. The impossible

- _You can all come back here tomorrow at 7 am, and I'll introduce you to your new __supervisors._

**Chapter 4 "The impossible" **

Xemnas was proud…. very proud, the organization members were doing a **great** first impression.

They had behaved better than he had **ever** imagined (maybe it was because he had threatened them with turning them into Dusks if they screwed up (but that was not the point)) no one had made a big scene, they had adjusted quickly to there new job and they hadn't even argued with each other.

Now don't start thinking that because of that everything had been uneventful.

----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- To start everything up you will be getting your job uniform. This consists of a red shirt, black trousers and a white apron. You will always were these when you're at work. You will also be provided with a name tag. Come forward one at a time and we will find your size. Mr Luibel said in a very businesslike matter.

The organization members came forwards in their natural order (highest rank first) and it all went well until it was time fore Larxene.

-Here I have a special apron fore you. Mr Luibel said in a happy voice and started searching in the closet, while Larxene stood putt and expected the worst.

The "worst" happened…. Mr Luibel had found what he was looking fore and turned and holed up the apron fore everybody to se

The apron was white……but…… it had…. big yellow….**happy**…. similes on in!

Some of the organization members immediately started to cough, while others looked at each other in pure horror and waited for the blow……………. It never came….

Larxene just stood and looked at the apron with a disgusted expression, but Mr Luibel continued talking about how the similes helped the kids and their parents to find her and that this was one of his personal favourites, totally undisturbed of the reaction that just went through the room.

-By the way I decided to shorten your name to Lea, so that it is easier to pronounce for the children. Mr Luibel said on an afterthought.

-----

Three!...Two!…One!…………One……One……Boom? Axel was choked, really choked (the rest of the organization were probably too (at least they were staring at Larxene like she had a pink dress on (which by the way, **never** would happen)), Larxene was never and he meant **never** this calm.

Larxene just gave the rest of the organization an evil smile, took her place in line and waited for instructions.

Larxene?...this was just too much! What had Xemnas threatened her with? (It can't be that bad, Xemnas is not god at those things). Maybe this was all part of some joke or something… yes!… that must be it.

----------------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes the Organization had behaved **really** well today, so well that he had decided he should call to a meeting (even though how the meetings usually went) and praise them (especially Larxene for her nice attitude).

Crash

- Larxene you moron!!!

- It's not my fault your blind Saix!!!

- Blind?! You should watch where you're going!!!

- I slipped on this #¤# wet floor!!!

- Hey I'm only doing my job!!

- Move you're in my way!

- O be quiet, you are scaring the customers!!!

Or maybe not……. oh well he knew it was to god to last (at least he didn't have to call for one of those meetings anymore).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If you don't get the point in the last sceen. There are more nobodies involved in the screaming sceen.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. The memory

_As the days passed the Organization members became more used to their job at the Super Market. The most of them had started acting like regular human-workers and not members of the evil Organization that they originally were._

_Yes… most of them…_

**Chapter 5 "The**** Memory****"**

Things were definitely not going so well for Larxene. It had all started so "ok" with her staying at the playground taking care of children. They had quickly learned to mostly avoid her. But sometimes she had to help a kid who got stuck or stop a fight and try to stop random cry-babies from screaming for their mothers.

It was all going fine _until _that kid Norbert came. It didn't take long before he had become the leader of a large group of kids, and was now turning the playground into a battlefield.

- **Hey you!!! Get down from there!!! You!!! Stop that!!! I thought I told you to leave that girl alone!!! Hey!!! I'm talking to you!!! This is your last warning young man!!!**

Larxene was carrying one kid by the waist in each hand whilst screaming and chasing the rest of the troublemakers. Norbert was sitting on top of the tower laughing, and giving orders to his "underlings" to do different bad things.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and jumped down from the tower, and then sliding down the slide, landing in front of Larxene.

- You scream too much. - Be quiet! He said looking angry.

Larxene was slightly shocked by this brave but foolish kid, but then saw here chance to stop this battle. All she had to do was catch this little kid and then the rest would stop too.

- Now I have you, you little devil! Larxene said smiling and preparing to leap and capture the kid. Only problem was that she was suddenly jumped on from behind by 5 other kids, and fell face down to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while in the Castle That Never as Roxas had invited over some of his friends from Twilight Town and was struggling it out with Hayner in Marluxias flower benches, wile Pence and Olette were trying to get Demyx super expensive complicated CD player to work (which by the way only gave high smatters and annoying high pinched tunes).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the store Xemnas had found himself some free time (since there weren't so many customers, and he believed that Luxord would be able to take care of the rest) and had decided to take a look around to see how the rest of the organisation were doing.

He walked past Saïx, Zexion and Lexaeus. Who were to busy stacking cases of lemonade and taking notes to stop and chat, so he walked on.

He then found Marluxia at the fruit stand watering the oranges whilst whistling to himself, and Vexen at the freeze counter (opposite the fruit stand) hauling in more ice.

He also began too hear music. Sitar music to be more precise. That was strange. Sure, the store had speakers that played music all day…but Xemnas still thought that sitar music wasn't the best music you could play at a store. Perhaps he should talk to Mr Luibel about this.

- How long has this music been playing? Xemnas asked Vexen.

- I would tip at around 10 minutes. Vexen answered.

This was also strange, since normally you don't play the same type of music for 10 minutes strait at a store. Especially if its sitar music.

Xemnas would definitely have a talk with Mr Luibel about this.

Strange…now the sitar music was getting louder.

Suddenly a waterclone glided past him smiling and waving at him.

Then it hit him like a strike raid from the keyblade-master!

---------------

Demyx was doing a **splendid **job. The floors were **spotless** and he was having a blast, playing his sitar.

**- Dance water dance!!! **Demyx shouted, summoning a new wave of waterclones to glide between the shelves and avoiding customers (well… trying to avoid them. Occasionally they got a little wet if they came round a corner and he/or they didn't react fast enough, and sometimes he soaked them on purpose if he saw that they had dirty shoos/boots).

Demyx was on top of that playing one of his newly composed songs about supermarkets.

Suddenly he saw a very angry Xemnas standing in front of him, and immediately stopped playing, reducing his waterclones too wet puddles on the floor.

- And what in the name of kingdom hearts do you think your doing? Xemnas asked trying to sound calm. He failed…**miserably**.

- Joust doing my job number 1. Demyx was quick to reply. Now sounding very scared.

- I thought I gave you all a **very **specific orders too not, I repeat not use your weapons and or powers, because it might upset and/or scare our customers away. And if Mr Luibel gets news of this, he'll be shore to fire all of us. Xemnas was (in terms of music since its Demyx were talking about) making a crescendo and was soon to achieve fortissimo.

- This is your last warning Demyx! If you screw up one more time I'll personally see to it that you…

Xemnas suddenly stopped screaming and seemed to be listening to something.

- Do you hear something? He asked.

Demyx was confused, but listened anyway. Then he too heard it

- Yes I do. It sounds like a bunch of kids running. And I can even hear a strange thumping noise.

They both looked in the direction from where the noise was coming from. And what they saw would forevermore be so hard burnt into their memories that not even Naminé would be able to erase it.

What they saw was a bunch of children running away from a woman tied to a chair with jump ropes and a handkerchief stuffed in her mouth, who was jumping after them with a murderous glare in her eyes.

The woman was **Larxene**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: These are joust some random scenes we'd thought of + small glimpses of Roxas (more to come). Hope you like them.

P.S. More random scenes coming soon.

P.P.S. Thanks for all the reviews.


	6. The Fire drill

**Chapter 6"The Fire drill"**

The business was going great for Axel. He was selling hot-dogs by the dozens.

His only problem was… he needed to temporarily close, to get more sausages from the store.

He walked through the door into the supermarket, and went directly to the meat-counter.

- Hey, Xaldin. I need more hotdogs, people are really hungry, and things are going great. That is… until I ran out of meat.

- You burn them? Or eat them?

- What! I would never do such a thing. Axel said trying to look innocent.

- Ok…so, how many do you need? Xaldin asked, playing with his knives.

- Best make it 30, their really hungry today.

- Just don't burn too many of them this time. Xaldin said, handing over the hotdogs.

Axel waved of the comment, and walked towards the exit. While greeting to the members he saw on his way.

While passing through the cashiers, he was abruptly stopped by Luxord.

- And where do you think your going without paying?

- Don't worry. These are sausages for the grill. Axel said, pointing at the package.

- So… hand over the money. Luxord said in a determined voice.

- I work here, got it memorized!

- No, you work out in the grill. This is the store.

- I don't have time for this, Axel said trying to stay calm.

- So hand over the money and get it over with, or go to the back of the line. There are more people in line except for you. Luxord said and waved the next one to come forward, while pushing Axel to the side and pointing at the end of the line.

Axel walked back into the store while thinking of a way to get past the greedy Luxord (without paying of course), usually he would have run for it but the store was right next to the Police station, so that wasn't the smartest thing you could do, if some customer thought he was a thief and called the police, they would be there in five seconds.

If Axel would have been smart, he would have gone to see Mr Luibel about this. But… since its Axel we're talking about…

His firs attempt involved disguising himself as an old lady…

Axel, now disguised as an elderly woman (with wig, dress and handbag) simply tried to walk right past Luxord. But he was stopped by the security alarm.

His second attempt was to try and pay with fake money.

But Luxord (as a master gambler) saw through both Axels poker-face and the fake money.

_This is getting ridiculous. There has to be a way to get past Luxord. Think, think, __**think!**_

- I got it!!! Axel said, wile forming an evil smile.

He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared. He held the flame near the fire alarm until it started.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

People started to run towards the exit, and Axel hid himself in the crowd. When walking (or running) past the cashiers, he saw that Xemnas already had switched places with Luxord.

_#¤µ!_ Axel thought. _Why did they change __**now**__?! This means that this fire alarm is unnecessary!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The troublemaker

**Chapter 7 "The troublemaker"**

Marluxia was happily loading new fruits on to the counter while whistling. He saw Vexen in the corner of his eye standing and trumping on the freeze counter. ´It looks as if something must be bothering him

- Hey Vexen! Marluxia shouted

- What is it now nr XI, Vexen said in a very annoyed voice.

- What is bothering you? You know you look _really _annoyed, more then usual that is. Marluxia said in a hurry.

- I'm just thinking about what havoc Roxas has done today, Vexen said like the thought of it made him sick.

- I know what you mean. Last week he had _tried_ to be helpful…

---------------------------Flashback "The castle that never was"---------------------------------------

Roxas had been walking around in Marluxias flower garden (or Marluxias room, if you like to call it that) for some time now. He had decided to take one room at the time and inspect it carefully (since most of the Organization members threw him out (if they saw him) before he even got his foot inside the door) and he had decided to start from the back.

_Is that a Petunia? _He roughly picked the flower up (whit roots and everything) sniffed on it and sneezed. _Yep that is a Petunia al right, I'm allergic to Petunias. _He thought and threw the flower back in its hole.

_Hmm, they don't look so well, maybe they need some water. _Roxas looked around and saw the sprinkler system and turned it to full effect and left the room.

----------------------------------End of Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

- My beautiful garden was totally **ruined **when I got home, not to mention flooded, Marluxia said horrified. - The worst thing was that he said he had only been trying to help! How is **flooding** my garden helping!!!

-Yes I remember that day; he went through all of our rooms. I had tried to lock away all of my experiments but you know how Roxas usually has a way with locks. Vexen said sighing

-------------------------------Flashback "The castle that never was"------------------------------------

Roxas had now come all the way to nr IV room or lab (he couldn't see that the "Chilly Academic" slept, or lived in here at all).

Anyway Roxas was digging through some boxes with different chemicals in them and sorting out some tubes with only "water" (it was actually chemicals that had the same colour as water)

_This doesn't look important_, he looked at a bottle and then threw it over his shoulder

Boom

Roxas turned and looked at the broken bottle behind him. _Cool!! _He threw an other bottle.

Psssssssss

_Cool sound effects. _And he started throwing random coloured bottles over his shoulder.

Crack

Blublublu

Smatter 

Tzzzzzzzzzuum

Kabooom

**Donk **

_Huh __**Donk**_He turned around to look at the bottle and saw the **huge** mess he had created. Broken bottles where everywhere and different coloured smoke was rising from some of them. Roxas scrammed quickly out of the room.

---------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------

- Aaah I could kill that kid!! Do you know how many rare chemicals he threw around in the room! Destroyed! Vexen said in an angry voice. –Next time he does something I'm going to ……to…

-Yes I get the point. But do you really think he is foolish enough to do something again. I mean after messing up Zexions library…. I have never seen Zexion so mad. Marluxia said.

- Yes this is one of the few times I have seen him mad, but I understand him. Roxas had been searching for a book and thrown the books he didn't want on the floor i.e. **every** book in Zexions library.

- Yapp, Marluxia started smiling. You can say or do what you want in front of Zexion and he will only glare at you (as if it isn't bad enough), but messing with his library! Puh… only a total fool would do that!

- Poor kid. -Had almost the whole organization chasing his head that day. A voice said from behind.

Vexen and Marluxia turned to se nr IX Demyx sitting on the ground with a rag in his hand and scrubbing the floor spotless.

-How long have you been sitting there? Marluxia asked surprised.

- No wonder actually since he totally destroyed half the castle…. The "Melodious Nocturne" continued totally ignoring Marluxias question. – Lets see here… going through Xemnas files, blowing up the wall between Xigbars and Xaldins rooms with a dragon rocket Xigbar stole from the land of the Dragons, throwing around chemicals in Vexens lab, messing up Zexions library, destroying Saix roof window, Axel… well he actually left that and my room alone, anyway accidentally folded one of Luxords cards while trying to learn how to shuffle cards, flooded Marluxias garden and well went in to Larxenes room, since that is a crime big enough. Demyx was sitting on the floor staring right in front of him while counting on his fingers.

-Who did I miss? He asked and tuned towards Vexen and Marluxia…. who wasn't there.

Suddenly the lights went out and the store became pith black.

- Man, they have left without me! Traitors!! He said into the darkness before opening a portal back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't bother saying that we forgot Lexaeus. We know that he isn't mentioned in this chapter, but it was just too hard to write something about him. Hope we didn't upset Lexaeus fans too much.

P.S. Sorry for the late update.


	8. The dolls

**Chapter 8 "The dolls"**

Xigbars day had started quite normal. He had helped customers and gotten some complains about random things like"why don't you have that?", "this thing is wrong located", **"burned hot dogs"**…. Yes, very regular daily things.

Now with the help of Zexion he was reading through the "customers forms" (Those forms that they have in shops were the customers get to say what they think about the service, what was god/ bad etc.). Now they were on the question "who gave the best service?"

- And another one for Larxene, Xigbar said passing it by, while reading the forms.

-An other huh, Zexion said in a slightly surprised voice. - Don't you think it is strange that Larxene gets so many votes all of the sudden?

- I haven't really though about it but now that you mention it, she has gotten very many.

**- 41 of 56 votes**, to be precise. Zexion said in his usual calm voice.

-WHAT!!! Xigbar exclaimed. - 41 of 56?! Are you sure you didn't count wrong?

Zexion gave him a death glare (that even would make Saïx in berserk mode think twice before approaching), and picked up the pile of forms.

- "Because she is such a wonderful person and even taught my daughter Lulu how to make her own dolls". Zexion read from the paper.

-Do you think they have mistaken her for somebody else? Xigbar asked. – I mean, **it's** **Larxene!**

- No, she is the one working with the children. Zexion replied and looked at the next one.

- "She made my son a new toy (a doll), give her my regards".

- So she is making dolls, for the children? Xigbar asked.

-It looks so……… wait a second!! Doesn't Larxene have a doll collection at home?

-You mean Larxenes **voodoo** doll collection?

They looked at each other horrified.

-----------------

-Ok Mia, your mother is here, and don't forget what to do when your at home. "Lea" said in a very friendly voice.

- I put some of my mommys hair in the doll, but it is a **big** secret or the doll will loose her magic power, the girl said in a very childish and exited voice.

Larxene was proud, she had taught Mia well. She picked the girl up and headed for the exit.

- Here is your daughter Mrs.

-Look mommy, mommy, we made dolls!! The girl exclaimed happy.

-O that is wonderful Mia! The woman said and turned for Larxene. -Thank you for taking care of her. I hope she wasn't a problem.

-No, she was just a perfect little angel. Thank you and welcome again! Larxene said in a very sweet and kind mater.

-Bye Lea!! The girl waved and Larxene was left alone smiling like a maniac.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at The Castle That Never Was, Roxas was bored. His friends from Twilight Town had gone back to school and he was strictly forbidden to be in any other room in the castle than his own or the kitchen. Of course that would not usually stop him but he had already been in all of their rooms **twice** (+ all of the lower nobodies where guarding the doors with their lives).

He was now eating him self through his fifth bowl of cereal, it was so **boring** in the castle alone. He decided to think about helping the others in gathering money when it hit him.

_How come Sora always has so much money? He doesn't work…_

_But he fights all the time… Wait a second!! He fights heartless…Heartless has money… _

_But… don't we control the heartless!?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _


	9. The unusual customer

**Chapter 9 "The unusual customer"**

One day two familiar faces walked in to the Supermarket. The first was a boy with spiky brown hair, and the other was a duck with a pointy blue hat.

- Are you sure Goofy can refuel the gummy-ship by himself? Sora asked.

- I'm sure! Refueling is one of the few things he **can** do without making a big mess out of things. Donald said, sounding very sure at his statement.

- I hope your right.

They started too browse the shelves, occasionally taking down potions, elixirs, ethers and new toothbrushes.

After a while they came too the food-section of the supermarket, and begun too pick out their favorite food (and for Goofy too).

They went past the meat-counter, where they saw… Xaldin chopping steaks and handing them over too a customer (he looked as if he was enjoying it by the way). Wait a second…**Xaldin?**...they quickly hid themselves behind some banana boxes.

- Do you think he saw us? Sora asked.

- Dunno. Donald said.

Suddenly the both heard a venomous voice from behind.

- I don't know if **he** saw you… but **I** can see you. The voice said.

Sora and Donald looked at each other, and slowly began to turn their heads too see who was behind them. It was…Marluxia who had his scythe lifted above his head.

Sora had no time to summon his keyblade, as he was forced to dodgeroll out of danger, and landed near the meat-counter, with Xaldin looking straight down at him this time. The ruckus had even drawn the attention of Vexen, who was staring at the scene which was unfolding before his eyes.

- Eh…hi, you're looking lively. Sora said, quickly jumping to his feet.

This was **not** locking good for Sora **or** Donald. It seemed as if they would have to run away this time.

- Donald! We need to go Wisdom! Sora yelled.

Donald almost immediately disappeared and Soras clothes turned blue and he started to hover just above the floor. The shockwave he created when turning into Wisdom form (temporary stunning the 3 nobodies) gave Sora enough time to glide away at top speed, with the 3 nobodies shortly running after him.

-----------------

Meanwhile both Saïx and Lexaeus had just put up a new shelf and filled it with new items, and were proudly admiring their work. It had taken them all day to make it look this nice.

They had even enjoyed it and were now shaking hands with each other, when they heard a noise.

Seconds later they saw a kid in blue clothes and keyblade fly over the shelves, and an instant later they heard a new crashing noise, as Marluxia and Xaldin sliced themselves trough the shelf they just put up. Behind Marluxia they saw Vexen. Even he had summoned his weapon, and was throwing ice magic at the keyblade-master.

Saïx was furious. Not only had Marluxia and Xaldin destroyed their newest masterpiece, but Sora was also here. This provided too much for poor Saïx, who immediately summoned his claymore and entered berserk mode smashing his way through anything in his way. The other nobodies saw that it now was safer to be behind Saïx than in front of him…so they let him lead the hunt.

It didn't take long before Sora had gathered a **large** group of organization members who all were chasing him, and screaming at him that if he didn't stop running (or gliding or whatever) they would seriously kill him (as if they weren't going to kill him anyway).

Sora on the other hand didn't listen to their advice, and continuously dodged Larxenes knives, Xigbars bullets and Vexens and Zexions magic.

After much gliding, jumping, and flying Sora had managed to shake off all the organization members, and was miraculously still holding the basket of goods.

Sora reverted, and Donald appeared panting on the floor.

--------------------------------


	10. The problem solved

_After much gliding, jumping, and flying Sora had managed to shake off all the organization members, and was miraculously still holding the basket of goods._

_Sora reverted, and Donald appeared panting on the floor._

**Chapter 10 "The problem solved"**

- I think we just broke our old record. Donald said between his breaths.

- Hehe…I think your right. Sora said, sounding as exhausted as Donald.

- Lets pay for our goods and get out of here as soon as possible. He added.

They both made their way to the cashier (Donald crawling on the floor), who quickly scanned the goods.

- That'll be 1670 money please. The cashier said.

- Sure. Sora said holding up his moneypouch.

- **YOU!!! **The cashier suddenly yelled.

**- **Huh?

Sora looked up for the first time at the cashier and saw **Xemnas** staring at him.

Xemnas was the first to react and was quickly on his feet and was already halfway over the counter, having summoned his lightsabers before Sora could react. And at the same time Saïx and the rest of the nobodies that were searching for Sora rounded a corner and spotted him.

- There he is! Xaldin yelled. And they all started to run towards Sora and Xemnas.

But Sora didn't have time to notice them, as he was deeply engaged in the fight with Xemnas.

Sora managed to block the first attack… but he was so tired and slow after all the running (or gliding or whatever). Xemnas saw this and took this chance to finish Sora for good bringing his lightsaber down towards Soras head.

- **STOP RIGHT THERE!!!**

Everyone in a 20 meters radius immediately stopped, and looked at the man who had shouted. It was Mr Luibel who now was standing looking furiously at organization.

**-Firs. **You wreck my store, and** then **you start attacking my customers. -What in heavens name are you **thinking? **Mr Luibel was face red with anger and was approaching Xemnas and Sora, who still were standing in the exact pose where they were before they had been screamed at.

- I hope you have a **really** and I mean **really** good explanation for me. Mr Luibel said, separating the two.

Sora now saw his chance to escape.

- Eh…Well…I see that you all have some talking to do… so… I'll joust leave now. Sora said sounding confused. He grabbed Donald, the goods and started running out of the store.

- **Well!!!** I'm still waiting for an answer Xemnas. Mr Luibel reminded.

**-** Well you see… the keyblade-brat had…

- I don't care what that boy did or said to you. That's no excuse for attacking him like that. You know what? I don't care what **any** of you have to say. **You're all ****FIRED**. Mr Luibel was now jumping up and down in frustration.

- I'm giving you all 3 seconds to leave this store before I call the Police and sue you and kill you and...

Xemnas and the others got the message clear enough. They summoned a portal back to the castle that never was, and quickly went through (this not without their ex boss trying to regain his voice from the shock of a black portal suddenly appearing in his store). Anyway the organization members appeared in the kitchen, where they all started to stare (mouth wide open) at what they saw.

At the table they saw Roxas eating a bowl of cereals (as usual). But this was not what dumbfolded them all. On the table, next to the cereal box, was a large pot filled with** money**.

Roxas suddenly noticed them.

- Hi! You're all back early. Did something happen at work? Roxas asked, mouth full.

Xigbar was the first to reply.

- Roxas… where did you get all that money?

- O, this? Roxas said pointing at the money-filled pot.

- Yes… that. Xigbar answered.

- Well…

Roxas thought for a moment.

- I got this trough much hard work and planning. He answered smiling.

---------------------------------meanwhile back at the supermarket------------------------

- What do you mean we can't go?! We need to get out of here now! Sora said, half hysterical.

- Gwarsh. Sorry Sora, but we can't go. We got engine problems. Goofy explained.

- Well you better get it fixed fast. Donald said.

- I can't. It's too dark, so I cant se what's wrong.

- …...

- Hey! I bettcha that dude there with the spiky red hair by the grill has a flashlight. – I'll just go ask him.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry. This was unfortunately the last chapter.

Hope you have had as much fun reading it as it was for us writing it.

We are now gona take a break.

Don't worry… we'll be back with a new story in a while.


End file.
